wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Avalanche
Avalanche is a red SkyWingWinter Turning page 144 and the mother of Flame, a false dragonet of destiny who was supposed to be in the place of Glory. Avalanche was a spy for the Talons of Peace, and was stationed at Queen Ruby's Palace during the war because she wanted to protect Flame. Her current location is north of the rainforest and west of Queen Moorhen's Lake, but she stayed with the Talons of Peace, or whatever is left of it, for unknown reasons. Avalanche seems to detest SandWings, judging by her hostile looks towards Qibli in ''Winter Turning''. This is most likely due to the fact that Viper, the false SandWing dragonet, scratched Flame with her tail barb, leaving his face scarred forever. Biography ''The Brightest Night When Sunny, Tsunami, and Ochre arrived at the Talons of Peace camp, they were greeted by Nautilus, Avalanche, Riptide, a SandWing (possibly a relation to Viper, possibly her uncle), and an unnamed IceWing (possibly Cirrus). They asked for the whereabouts of the False Dragonets, and Sunny and Tsunami replied that Fatespeaker was fine and that Viper died. Then, Flame appeared in the sky and dove for his mother when she called his name. He buried his head in her neck, wrapped his wings around her, and sobbed. Sunny observed that the angry SkyWing could be someone else, someone happier, with dragons who cared about him near-by. Riptide explained to Tsunami that Avalanche was furious about the fact that Morrowseer took him and the other false dragonets to the Night Kingdom while she was spying at the SkyWing Palace, and that she nearly killed Nautilus in her rage. Moon Rising When Flame's thoughts were read by Moon, he mentioned that "she" was forcing him to go to the Jade Mountain Academy. It can be assumed that this "she" is Avalanche, and Flame may now be bitter toward her. He seemed to believe she didn't want to see his scarred face. Flame seems very self-conscious about this scar, though he seems to try to hide it behind anger and hate, especially towards NightWings and SandWings. We do not know the true reason Avalanche sent her son to JMA. ''Winter Turning She briefly appeared in Winter Turning as the Jade Winglet dragonets were looking for a mountain in the Sky Kingdom. She said she did not recognize the mountain Jade Winglet showed her, and glared at Qibli, which Winter was slightly curious about. Trivia *When Morrowseer exiled Squid, he flew alone into the Sky Kingdom and was later found by a spy from the Talons of Peace. Nautilus didn't name the spy, but it may have been Avalanche, as she happened to be stationed there at the time. Gallery Latest_(2).jpg|A typical SkyWing, art by Joy Ang SkyWingGer.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication Ava and Flame.png|by Destinyfollower2233 Avalanche Skywing_Fotor.jpg Tbn scene.jpg|Avalanche from TBN RedSkyWing.png|By Heron flame_and_avalanche__spoiler_alert___by_shadowsoarhawkflight-d8hyf65.png.jpeg|Avalanche and Flame by ShadowSoarHawkflight References Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Talons of Peace Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Minor Characters